Detrás de la puerta
by PrincessofDark01
Summary: Severus Snape y Harry Potter se odian. Todos saben eso. ¿Se odiarán detrás de la puerta de las mazmorras?


Detrás de la puerta de las mazmorras es que el mundo cambia para Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Ingresar en esas habitaciones envueltas en el aire de misterio que la sola presencia de Severus Snape despierta es cambiar una realidad preestablecida y rígida por otra totalmente nueva y sorprendente.

Porque detrás de la puerta de las mazmorras no hay un rígido y terrorífico profesor de pociones, uno de los más expertos y poderosos magos, un ex mortífago y un actual espía de la Orden del Fénix, sino sólo Severus. Lisa y llanamente Severus. Porque tampoco existe Harry Potter, esperanza del mundo mágico por ser el niño que vivió, el destinado a derrotar al poderoso Lord Oscuro, el joven que soportó a lo largo de su vida no sólo la persecución de Voldemort sino también el crecer carente de cualquier clase de afecto. Sólo existe Harry, con toda la simpleza y sencillez de la juventud naciente.

Y es ese el lugar que es testigo de sus encuentros ante cualquier oportunidad que tienen para estar juntos aunque nunca sea suficiente para ninguno de ellos. Besos robados al terminar alguna clase, castigos que permiten caricias y abrazos son los condimentos que completan lo que pasa en las mazmorras.

Llevan en ese juego, o mejor dicho en esa relación desde las clases de oclumancia. Fue en medio de esas clases que Severus Snape se dio cuenta de lo errada que era su opinión acerca del poderoso niño que sobrevivió y que siempre había considerado un ser mimado y consentido. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que había invadido esa mente y capturado recuerdos de la infancia.

-¡Apúrate, anormal! ¡Termina con ese desayuno de una buena vez! – el hombre gordo y gruñón le gritaba a un Harry de apenas seis años que no podía menos de quemarse con el sartén mientras intentaba freír unos huevos.

-¡Ya oíste a tú tío! ¡Rápido! Mi Dudley también tiene hambre – gritó a su vez una mujer flaca casi esquelética que no era otra que la tía Petunia, muy ocupada limando sus uñas como para ayudar a su sobrino.

-Sí, tíos. Ya está pronto – Harry se acercaba con los platos listos y los servía en una mesa redonda, donde curiosamente no había lugar para él.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Agarra un pedazo de pan y lárgate! – gritó su tío.

Y Harry obedecía sin rechistar, tomando sólo un mendrugo de pan mientras los otros comían lo que él había preparado con tanto esfuerzo.

Ese primer recuerdo lo había sorprendido y preocupado. Ese mal trato que había visto no parecía ser la única vez que había sucedido y por eso en las siguientes clases de oclumancia había intentado profundizar en esos recuerdos, pensando que debería alertar a Dumbledore si seguía sucediendo durante las vacaciones de Potter. Y es que Snape sabía que cada verano el chico regresaba más delgado, débil y desanimado de lo que había partido.

-¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas querido Harry, que los cumplas feliz! – el mismo Harry se cantaba a sí mismo con unos jóvenes ocho o nueve años.

Era noche cerrada y lo que Snape descubrió, logró sorprenderlo por más cosas que hubiera visto a lo largo de su vida. Creyendo que estaba en la habitación de Potter, notó que ésta era pequeña, oscura y sucia. La cama apenas podía llamarse así por lo vieja y desgastada y la ropa de cama parecía ser aún más vieja que la misma. No vio armarios o cómodas sino unas cajas de cartón en cuyo interior había ropa de enorme tamaño pero que sin dudas eran de Harry. Tampoco había juguetes o libros, sólo una lámpara colgaba oscilante del techo destellando una leve luz.

Se horrorizó cuando descubrió que el joven dormía encerrado allí con tres gruesos candados, y que lo que era la habitación de Potter era sólo una alacena debajo de unas escaleras. Si antes pensaba que Potter era mimado eso se había terminado de diluir con ese recuerdo.

-¡Me tienes harto! ¿Así agradeces todo lo que se te ha dado en esta casa? ¡No eres más que un fenómeno inútil y anormal!

De nuevo el que gritaba era el hombre obeso llamado Vernon pero era a un Harry de catorce o quince años, cuando ya estaba en Hogwarts como estudiante. Después de esos gritos lo que siguió fue una bofetada que doblegó al joven y lo hizo caer al piso. Una vez allí un nuevo golpe chocó con ese rostro joven y lleno de lágrimas que fue incapaz de defenderse. Luego una serie de patadas golpeando el estómago y las costillas del muchacho hasta que quedó inconsciente y sangrante en el piso.

Severus notó con horror que el hombre se acercaba y lo levantaba como un saco de papas para encerrarlo en la alacena, no hubo ayudas ni preocupación. Sólo el ser tirado como una basura humana.

Ese último recuerdo fue suficiente para Severus Snape y también para Harry Potter. Las lágrimas corrían sin parar del rostro del joven, mientras lo acusaba a gritos de querer destruirlo a través de esos recuerdos.

-Lo lamento – fueron las primeras palabras que Severus pronunció al dejarse caer a un lado de su alumno – era un mal necesario. Yo debo informar al director de que esto sigue sucediendo.

-No… no lo haga. Pensará que soy débil e incapaz de defenderme.

-No pensará eso, Potter. El profesor Dumbledore tomará medidas para que no vuelva a suceder nada de esto. ¿Sus amigos saben lo que ha pasado?

-Saben que me tratan mal, pero tampoco lo saben todo. No saben lo de los golpes, si saben lo de la alacena y eso.

-Bien. Mañana por la mañana hablaremos con el director.

-¿Yo… también?

-Por supuesto. Usted debe confirmar lo que yo he visto y contárselo a Albus.

-¿Y sí… yo… no quisiera hacerlo?

-¿Desea seguir pasando mal, Potter? ¿Quiere que le sigan maltratando?

-¡No! Pero… si me sacan de allí… ya no tendré ningún lugar a donde ir – murmuró en voz baja.

Severus comprendió la razón del joven, como también sabía que en ese lugar Harry estaba seguro frente a Voldemort, pero no frente a su propia familia.

-Estoy seguro de que se llegará a una solución. Confíe en Albus y en mí para solucionarlo.

-¿En usted? – murmuró posando las brillantes esmeraldas en los profundos ojos negros del mayor.

-¿Sería demasiado difícil confiar en mí…Harry?

Algo le dijo a Harry Potter que sería fácil confiar en ese hombre que por una vez se mostraba humano y preocupado por él. Ese no era el maestro de pociones frío y que lo odiaba, no el que lo miraba en esos momentos con esos hechizantes ojos negros.

-No. Yo… puedo confiar en usted.

-No te arrepentirás, Harry.

Y después de esas palabras Severus Snape obedeciendo un repentino impulso había besado a Harry Potter, tibiamente al principio, con apenas un roce mientras sentía temblar al muchacho que estaba frente a sí. Luego, al notar la respuesta del muchacho se atrevió a abrir esa apetecible boca para recorrerla con su lengua, invadiendo y reconociendo ese cálido y húmedo lugar.

Lo levantó del piso, sin dejar de besarlo una y otra vez, tomando apenas aire cuando sentía que el aire escaseaba en ambos cuerpos. No quería ni podía detenerse, no cuando esa boca respondía cada vez más libremente y cuando logró escuchar sus primeros gemidos. Harry sentía placer ante sus besos y disfruto aún más cuando llegó a su cuello y se deslizó allí con besos suaves al principio y luego cada vez más apasionados, hasta que no pudo dejar de marcar ese cuello como suyo brindándole pequeños mordiscos.

Sus manos quitaron en apenas un momento la túnica negra del joven Potter, revelando un cuerpo esbelto aunque pequeño para su edad, frágil aparentemente pero moldeado por los entrenamientos de Quidditch. La ropa le quedaba varios talles más grande y parecía raída y vieja, sin embargo, para Severus transmitía un aire único de candidez, juventud e inocencia.

Harry pareció despertar de un sueño cuando sintió que perdía su túnica, pero aunque Severus pensó por un instante que sería detenido por él, lo que hizo fue acercarse trémulo a los infinitos botones de la túnica del pocionista para irlos desprendiendo uno a uno.

Severus lo dejó hacer aunque su cuerpo ansiaba por el contacto de las pieles desnudas. Lo importante era que Harry se sintiera bien, que estuviera cómodo mientras las cosas sucedían naturalmente y sin prisas. Cuando perdió su túnica regresó al cuerpo del joven para terminar de ir quitándole las prendas, primero la camisa revelando un torso perfecto que deseó acariciar pero continuó su camino, desabrochando el cinto del pantalón y quitándole los viejos vaqueros, dejándolo sólo con el bóxer rojo con el símbolo de su casa.

A esas alturas ya habían abandonado el despacho donde desarrollaban las clases de oclumancia y estaban en el dormitorio del mayor, acercándose a tropezones a la cama mientras perdían sus prendas. La camisa de Severus fue lo siguiente que se perdió en ese lío de ropas que estaban haciendo.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar y sorprenderse ante la musculatura del mayor, oculta tras la misteriosa túnica negra y la camisa también de ese tono.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó la voz ronca de Severus en ese momento.

-Sí.

Ese monosílabo bastó para que Harry fuera depositado en la enorme cama de la habitación mientras Severus se deshacía de sus pantalones y se colocaba encima suyo. Ambos gimieron audiblemente al sentir sus pieles reconociéndose y tocándose con un deseo que ambos desconocían y que los sorprendía. Harry gimió al sentir de nuevo la boca del mayor en su cuello pero esta vez deslizándose rumbo a sus pezones. Se tensó y se arqueó involuntariamente al sentir la experta lengua jugueteando en esos sensibles puntos hasta que los suspiros de su voz demostraron la satisfacción que sentía.

Mientras las manos de Snape tampoco estaban quietas sino que recorrían sinuosamente el cuerpo del más joven comenzando desde sus tobillos hasta llegar al bóxer. Acarició por encima de la tela, notando la excitación y la dureza del muchacho y no reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que Harry estaba disfrutando todo lo que sucedía. Los dedos se acercaron al elástico del bóxer y lo retiraron muy despacio, deslizándolo por las torneadas piernas del joven.

-Eres sublime – murmuró Severus en los oídos del más joven cuando por fin pudo contemplarlo enteramente desnudo.

El muchacho se ruborizó furiosamente y Severus se percató de que aún conservaba esos anteojos que ocultaban gran parte de los encantos de esos ojos esmeraldas. Con lentitud que rayaba la devoción los quitó, aunque Harry protestó un poco.

-No podré verte

-Pero puedes sentirme

Severus se apretó al cuerpo del chico arrancándole intensos gemidos de placer mientras quitaba el bóxer negro que aún llevaba para quedarse tan desnudo como el muchacho. Su boca regresó a los pezones de Harry y luego descendió hasta tomar la erección del muchacho.

-¡Oh, Merlín! – gimió audiblemente Harry al sentirlo y no pudo evitar aferrar las sábanas con fuerza a medida que el placer lo iba llenando.

Severus sonrió ante la exclamación del muchacho y se concentró en proporcionarle el mayor placer posible con su boca, su lengua e incluso sus dientes, mientras los dedos de Harry acariciaban sus cabellos.

-¡Espera! Para… yo… ah… - jadeó Harry intentando apartarlo cuando se sintió llegar al clímax.

Severus no le prestó atención sino que continuó su tarea hasta que sintió a Harry emitir un profundo gemido y la esencia del muchacho llenó su boca sin que él se apartara.

-Lo… siento… - gimió Harry después de su caída a tierra.

-No lo sientas – jadeó Severus besándolo profundamente y permitiendo que Harry probara su propio sabor - ¿quieres seguir? Yo… aún puedo… parar…

Harry miró el rostro del mayor, por más que le veía borroso sabía que los profundos ojos negros estaban posados en él con atención.

-¿Qué pasará después… de esto? – preguntó suavemente en vez de responder.

-Mañana hablaremos con Dumbledore – se burló el mayor

-En serio… Severus

-Fuera de esta puerta te odiaré… dentro de ellas… sabrás y sentirás lo que en verdad siento por ti. ¿Es suficiente eso hasta que termines la escuela?

Harry sonrió y asintió.

-Puedo vivir odiando al profesor de pociones pero amando a Severus – el muchacho le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dejó caer de nuevo entre la cama, señal inequívoca de que deseaba continuar.

Entre ambos comenzó un concierto de besos de diferentes profundidades y duraciones que el mayor aprovechó para distraer a Harry y comenzar a prepararlo. Entre esos besos buscó un pote de su mesa de luz y se embadurnó tres de sus dedos para comenzar a dilatar la entrada del muchacho introduciéndolos de uno en uno.

Harry se tensó al sentir la invasión del primero de sus dígitos pero logró relajarlo hasta que pudo introducir un segundo y un tercero que le arrancó un quejido.

-Duele – murmuró en voz bajita.

-Relájate... sólo no te tenses – suplicó Severus buscando encontrar ese punto del muchacho que lo haría sentir placer.

-¡Ah! – el gemido escapó de la boca de Harry y Severus supo que lo había encontrado, repitiendo ese movimiento un par de veces para que el placer se repartiera en el cuerpo del más joven.

Harry se quejó cuando sintió que los tres dedos se retiraban pero muy pronto sintió algo más grande intentando entrar en su intimidad. Volvió a tensarse y Severus se dio cuenta por lo que besó de nuevo al muchacho.

-Cálmate… dolerá un poco pero después prometo que te gustará.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí.

Harry intentó calmarse y Severus comenzó a invadir lentamente su cuerpo hasta que de un suave empujón llegó al final. Se detuvo allí esperando a que el joven se acostumbrara a su invasión mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello.

-Muévete… - gimió bajito Harry al cabo de unos minutos y Severus obedeció comenzando un lento vaivén hasta que el muchacho se fue acoplando a él y comenzó a marcarle un ritmo propio cada vez más rápido.

Harry jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió que Severus tomaba su erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo, haciendo que el placer que sentía aumentara a límites que creyó imposibles.

-Oh… Sev… ¡Dios!

-Después… - jadeó el mayor con voz ronca por el placer que sentía al invadir ese estrecho lugar – hablaremos… de… lo… de… Sev…

Harry se rió en voz baja, risa colmada de placer y que aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas de Severus hasta que llegar al clímax se hizo inevitable. Harry se derramó entre la mano de Severus y éste en el interior del muchacho.

El silencio los envolvió después de ese momento compartido, silencio un poco incómodo para Severus hasta que descubrió que Harry se había dormido entre sus brazos. Esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible y se dejó llevar por el sueño él también.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? – murmuró Harry Potter entrando en las mazmorras y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-No sea curioso, señor Potter.

-Vamos… dime… ¿en qué pensabas? – insistió Harry sentándose en las rodillas de Severus.

-En la primera vez que dormiste aquí – respondió al cabo de un rato el mayor.

-Delicada manera de decir que pensabas en la primera vez que estuvimos juntos – se rió Harry en respuesta.

-¿Quiere que lo saque de aquí, señor Potter?

-No, señor. Usted sabe que el profesor Dumbledore quiere que continuemos con las clases de oclumancia – Harry besó larga y profundamente los labios de su profesor.

-¿Oclumancia? ¿Qué es eso? – contestó Severus cuando el beso se detuvo pero no las manos de Harry ni las suyas propias.

Porque detrás de la puerta de las mazmorras, sólo son Severus y Harry.


End file.
